


Tin Man

by AutumnButters



Series: MCYT Doctor Who Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Doctor Who AU, George running down the hallway to save a 8 year old, Tommy is a 8 year old in this au leave him alone, Wilbur is the doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: An au where Wilbur is the doctor, George, Tubbo and Tommy are his companions.So uh George tries to protect Tommy when he finds him.
Series: MCYT Doctor Who Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929775
Comments: 7
Kudos: 158





	Tin Man

George quietly sneaked around a corner, pausing as he heard quiet sniffling.

"I-I... Want Tubbo..." George froze.

Tommy.

He quickly peeked into the room, his eyes widening as he spotted the small little boy strapped to a chair way to big for him, a cyberman having it's back to the small boy, seeming to be typing away at something. The brunette hesitated before slowly sneaking towards Tommy.

Tommy looked exhausted and extremely upset, his face bright red and puffy from how much he'd been crying. God George may have not liked Tommy and his wailing but the kid had been left alone for who knows how long. He felt horrible just seeing him like this.

Finally he reached Tommy, the small boy's eyes on him as he slowly got his hands freed before scooping him up, the blonde anatomically freaking upon being picked up.

"Le-Let me g-go!" He cried, George quickly rushing out the room and down the hall, not looking back as Tommy tried to get free.

"Tommy- Please!" Goerge got out quickly, the brunette suddenly tensed as he heard Tommy gasp and stop fighting against him.

What had he seen?

The tiny 8 year old grabbed on tightly to George's shirt causing George to look down towards Tommy, watching as he cried harder and hid his face away, absolutely terrified.

George felt his heart hurt.

God he wished the Doctor hadn't wonder off.

He then quickly turned and ducked into a random room that was competely dark, hidding behind what seemed to be a desk.

George was completely out of breath as he sat there holding Tommy to his chest. Both of them scared out of their wits.

Eventually he calmed himself and focused on Tommy who was shaking by this point, his grip even tighter then before.

"Hey... Hey buddy, can... Can you look up at me...?" George forced his voice to be calm and quiet, the brunette trying his best to be brave.

Tommy then reluctantly looked up, George noticing how his eyes had became red from how much he cried causing him to cup his face, wipping his tears away. "Tu-Tubbo..?" Is all Tommy could get out, his voice cracking as he stared up scared.

George's heart broke even more.

"Hey... Hey... He's okay... He's with the Doctor... He won't let anything happen to him, okay...?" George whispered quietly, Tommy sniffling as he slowly nodded.

George then watched as Tommy laid against him, his grip losing as the two of them sat in silence, George hesitating before speaking.

He had to be brave.

"Tommy... I promise to protect you... Okay?"

For himself.

"O-Okay."

For Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> this au does not belong to me but @dtvibez on tumblr, not me I'm just writing oneshots. Go follow her, her content is top notch, she has so many good aus.


End file.
